The New Grandson
by NicoleCartoon4174
Summary: In a small town, stands a big tree. Each year it thins out, a freak in nature. Or is it? More than 200 kids disappear in a year, and their initials found, Mark on the tree. Parody of The New Daughter but with changes.
1. The Motel

Ben 10: The Tree

**Note: I don't own Ben 10 or any characters. Thank you. **

**Summary repeat:**

**In a small town, stands a big tree. Each year it thins out, a freak in nature. Or is it? More than 200 kids disappear in a year, and their initials found, Mark on the tree.**

Chapter 1: The Town

"Wake up Ben." Gwen shouted into her cousins hear.

This was the third time she said that and the third time he ignored. It was a Saturday morning, and Ben usually sleeps till' noon, but not today to a visit. The Tennyson's arrived at their new destination and the only stopping them was Ben.

Gwen made another attempt but this time she pulled out the covers Ben was rolled into them and he came falling down, face to the ground

"Hey!" Ben shouted angrily to her.

"Hahahaha. You should've waked up when I told you." Gwen teased and continued laughing.

With those words Ben ran after her, exiting the mobile home they resided in. Ben chasing her, stopped when he notice where they were There Grandpa Max stood..

"Yup. Nothing to stop me, from waking up at a Saturday morning." Ben replied with sarcasm.

Grandpa then entered the motel, leaving the two. Ben looked up and noticed they were park in the middle of the forest. No buildings but the motel that stood at front. The motel was named "The Old Willow". The outside sure matched the title. It was made of wood, shaped like a cabin, but taller and larger, and had spider webs at the right and left corners of the roof.

"Where are we?" Ben asked the redhead of a cousin he had.

"At a motel, didn't you read the sign dweeb?" She answered.

"Didn't you read the sign?" he mimicked. "I mean where are we? Like the state, city, town. Dumb-butt?"

"Well, be more specific when you ask things next time doofus. Anyways I'll answer it for you, don't stress yourself. Location: a small town in Oregon called "The Hollowing Oak". Population: 200. And may I say very small town and fascinating history."

"I didn't want a lesson, nerd." He said then walked off.

"At least I have a brain. Bigfoot!" she hollered back.

Ben entered the motel and found Grandpa receiving the keys by the counter. The counter was at the left upper hand of the corner, next to it a door **Staff Only**, and then an elevator. The inside was like a hunting theme, bear and other forest animal heads hanging on the wall names underneath of each. At the middle of the center was a bench stood as a couch, like 3 feet away of the counter. A wooden table, and a wooden cabinet to hold the 90 inch TV stood at front. The left side was double window and the view of the forest. The counter practically took the space. Besides the hunting theme there was a corner on the upper right hand side, which was unusual black and red wallpaper. It took up half of the wall, the other half was the same wallpaper as the left. Looks like wet paint (red part). There was a window at that wall as well, and a chair at front. The chair looked as if someone sat there looking outside. That part of the woods seemed darker.

Ben walked closer to the corner and starred out the window. For a few seconds he thought he saw something. Then _'whoosh'_ the figure moved and disappeared into the forest. Ben blinked twice and thought twice not making sure if he saw that correctly. He stood there wondering. There was a big dark tree there alone. The tree seemed to be in a circle not figuratively. The rest of the trees were at the side, like giving him room. He was snapped back, by the sound of a voice… It was just the lady behind the concierge desk.

"Here you go enjoy your stay." The woman behind the counter said. "Before you visit the room, please be advice that here is extra curriculum. On New Sunny, where kids do their best for education and fun."

Just then Gwen entered and heard the heard the last part. Going to school in summer, lame, but may just earn her points to be ahead in the upcoming grade. She could make friends, study, and no Ben for a period of time.

"We'll take three." She told the woman.

"What? School in summer. No way. " Ben said disagreeing with her.

"Oh don't worry Sonny, they have different programs. For example: horseback riding, archery, fencing, karate, art, and game centers." The concierge informed.

"Archery, fencing, horseback riding, and art." Gwen repeated excited.

"Forget that, game centers." Ben stated.

Max overheard the conversation and thought of the cost. Fencing, archery, and horseback riding. Sounds expensive.

"For a big cost." Max added.

"Oh no. Just $20 bucks an hour, each kid $10. Yeah this town doesn't get too much visitors even with cheap prices." The woman corrected.

He turned to his niece and nephew.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssss seeeeee." They both pleaded in unison.

He thought for a second it was only a week to stay. Why not?

"Ok, we'll take the brochures." He agreed.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed in unison again.

"Jinx. You owe me a soda." Ben said.

"Yeah right." Gwen responded.

**Finished. Hoping to update chapter 2 quick.**

**Bye**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	2. The Missing

Chapter 2: The Missing

The Tennyson's left the counter and walked down a long hallway. To the end were five doors, each labeled with letters and numbers. Their room was located on the first door. Gwen turned the knob; it led outside, to 10 different separated condos. Each spied for their condo number on the mailbox. The condos were in "L" shape, 7 on a line, and 3 on the end. There was a fence located on each condo backyard and the main door to the first condo.

"Condo number A-5." Grandpa Max read.

He reached for the key inside his back pocket. Opened the door slowly only to be surprised with amazement. Their room filed of: three beds (each a full), a plasma screen TV, connected with a Wii and Xbox beside it, and a walk-in closet. The bathroom contained a double sink, hot tub, and two bathroom doors. The signs read men and women A kitchen with the whole set: a counter, microwave, fridge, and dining table.

Gwen and Ben entered with much delight. Dropping their languages in the mid-way, almost causing Grandpa to trip. One of the three full beds was a water bed and a sofa bed. The last one was a regular. When Gwen and Ben noticed the water bed they both called dibs…

"Dibs." Gwen and Ben said simultaneously.

"What?! I called dibs first! What do you mean you! Stop copying me!" They continued and turned back to each other, arms folded.

Max approached, I knew he is the answer to this conflict. Gwen unfolded her arms and walked to the oldest Tennyson.

"Grandpa I can have the waterbed, right?" Gwen persuaded with big eyes.

The youngest of the Tennyson's overheard and ran towards the conversation before the answer came out.

"Whoa… Whoa… Whoa. You can't bribe the judge missy." He interrupted. "But I can have the waterbed right."

After those words Gwen spoke up and arguing resumed. He thought about it for a second and realized how he can solve it. He thought it over and accepted the decision.

"I can't believe an ape like you is allowed in this motel." Ben teased.

"I can't believe they allow Neanderthal. By the way it's you." Gwen smacked back.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Really mature Ben."

Grandpa Max said..

"Alright you two knock it off. My decision is made and neither will you own the bed."

"Then who will?" Ben questioned.

"I am Benjamin. It is unfair to you both, Ben you will have the sofa and Gwen the bed next to it."

"Yes Grandpa." Gwen obeyed.

After that decision, Gwen and Ben were sent to unpack. Ben teased his older cousin due to her perfectly organizing her items. All he did was stuff his items in a drawer and there, done. When they finished Ben grabbed the remote and saw cartoons, Gwen sat on the counter reading. Grandpa Max exited the bathroom and joined his niece and nephew. He walked a bit more reaching the kitchen. Opening the fridge he noticed there was nothing for dinner. Closing it he went near the children.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to buy groceries for dinner." He told.

They nodded. He left a spare key on the counter next to Gwen and left. Ben flipped the channels. _Nothing on, _he thought. Switching the TV off, he stood, grabbed the spare key, and headed towards the door. When Ben grabbed the spare, it caught Gwen's attention.

"What're you doing?" She asked before Ben turned the knob.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna explore." He answered turning the knob.

"Grandpa didn't allow us."

"When did he ever say, don't go outside?"

He headed out the door, followed by Gwen behind. The smell of fresh pines filled the air. It was about 3pm, nobody was out. Not a single soul. Ben ignored the fact and went toward the backyard; there stood the fence, separating the condos from the forest. The fence was about 3 feet high, nothing to stop him from adventuring. He climbed over the fence, more like jumped over. Gwen got the scene and took walk.

"Do you think what you doing? You got us kicked out of a fancy hotel in New York and now this one. Really?" She commented.

"Relax have some adventure on your life." said the brunette.

He continued his way and headed towards the woods ready to explore.

"Good luck getting eaten." Gwen shouted.

"I got the OMNITRIX." Ben shouted back and disappeared deeper.

The sight of him decreased and the worriedness increased. She knew  
it was the wrong thing but what worse is not stopping him. She goes= punishment, doesn't go= punishment as well. Before she knew what she was doing, she hopped of the fence and began running. She entered the woods only to be frightened by Wild-Mutt. Then the timer beeped, the OMNITRIX glowed red.

"Doofus." Gwen said panicky and punched Ben on the right shoulder.

"Ha-ha. You should've seen your face." Ben laughed.

"LOL. Now be quiet and let's go." She said sarcastically.

"No. I'm going on an adventure. Look at that abnormally tree, I'm heading there."

"Weird. But we have to return before Grandpa."

"Uptight much we'll be fine. I'll only take a minute."

He stared walking away and Gwen followed again. The tree was growing taller and taller every step. It had its own space, away from the others, its own air.

5 Minutes Earlier Grandpa Max entered the empty room. Noticing Gwen and Ben's absence, he dropped the groceries on the table, and looked around. He thought maybe an alien attack but there was no sign of damages, entering every room. He exited leaving the groceries unattended and leaving the motel room vacant.

They climbed a little hill and reached the top quick. The tree was in its full length, there underneath it stood a burrow. They wide open space freaked Gwen out and amazed Ben.

"Hey lets go inside." He suggested

"Are you nuts?" Gwen disagreed

"No. Adventurous, I have a taste for adventure."

"You're just hungry."

Ben took a step forward. Before he could go in, a familiar voice called…

"Ben!" Grandpa Max yelled.

"Whoa!" Ben screamed almost falling face to the burrow.

Gwen acted quickly, and grabbed his arm. Pulling they both tumbled down. When they got up, hands on their heads, they faced an angry Grandpa.

"What are you guys doing here?" He demanded.

"It was Ben's fault. I tried to stop him." Gwen mentioned.

"Hey, you got full blame to." Ben commented.

"Enough. Why did you leave the motel and why go to the forest?" Grandpa requested.

"Bored and that tree." Ben pointed out. "It's weird and I wanted a closer view."

"(Sigh) Okay. Are you guys alright?"

They nodded.

"Come on back."

"Grandpa, how did you find us?" Gwen inquired.

"Ben's DNA, from Wild-Mutt. It was used lately, tracked me here." He answered.

They continued driving with silence, until Ben noticed he had cut his arm and piece of his shirt was torn

"You okay Ben?" Grandpa noticed.

"I'll be fine, just a scrap." He assured.

The Rust Bucket disappeared from view. The burrow had faintly whispers. A not humanoid hand reached out and grabbed the torn piece of Ben's t-shirt. It contained small drops of blood.

The tree went dark…

**Finish with another chapter. I know it's boring but the beginning of a horror movie is not interesting. This chapter discusses of how they pick out their victim. Was gonna update yesterday but busy, busy, busy. **

**PS: The ending spooked me. I'm a scared cat when it comes to horrors.**

**Bye **

**Nicole Cartoon =D **


	3. Lucy

Chapter 3: Lucy

BEEP!

Ran an alarm, it was 8am in morning. The noise caused the two children to wake up. Making them both: moan, yawn, and whine. Ben stretched his arm and bopped it, causing it to stop. They both sat up and stretched, causing neither yawn to come out. Ben looked at Gwen.

"Why did you set an alarm at summer?" Ben complained.

"I didn't do it." Gwen responded.

"I did." Grandpa Max answered.

He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Not the usual with tentacles but the eggs and bacon. It smelled delicious. Grandpa took off his apron, set it on the counter, and set the plates of breakfast next to it.

He continued, "I needed you bright eye and fully awaken till' 9am."

"Why?" asked his niece.

"I signed you guys up, for those programs. You have to be there before 9."

"Oh. Yeah, (gasp) I have to get ready." She said excited and then speed walking towards her drawer.

Gwen grabbed what she would wear and head towards the ladies room. The sound of running water played. Ben groaned and walked towards his drawer, hating the thought of waking up early. Every day of this week in summer, just made it worst.

He grabbed his clothes needed and went to the bathroom as well. The men's room, Grandpa noticed he didn't bring a clean shirt. Favorite shirt of course he won't remove it, especially for an opportunity of meeting friends.

* * *

Ben and Gwen exit the shower, got dressed, and open the door. They took 10-20 minutes. Gwen stayed in extra for double shampooing and conditioning. Ben took longer due to playing with the mist on the mirrors, drawing cartoons, and his alien heroes.

Gwen complained about her cousin wearing the same shirt, the respond she got was his dirty socks thrown to her face, complementary of Ben. Gwen threw them back and missed, because he thought quickly, but the second time was a bull's eye to the butt. Due to him bending down, _dang it _she thought, and went back to whatever she was doing.

They both headed to the counter with 20 minutes to spare, eating took 10 out. Grandpa fetched the plates and put them in the sink, washing them he noticed the time.

"You guys have to get going. The building is located just 2 blocks from here, on the corner. The third building, labeled **New Sunny**. Here is the spare…Gwen." Grandpa informed and then handed the key to her.

"Gwen?" Ben looked confused.

"I'm responsible nit-wit. Now let's go." Gwen left checking the time and grabbing the new cell phone she got, after the Animo incident, and left out the door.

They walked two blocks, turned on the corner, and arrived in front of the building. _Just in time_, Gwen thought and positioned her hand showing the brunette to enter. When they entered the building was filled of happy kids wallpaper, inspirational posters, and behaved 5 year old kids in a line.

"Ah. You must be the newcomer, in for week, right?" asked a blonde peppy lady behind a desk.

"Yeah, my cousin and I are here for the activity programs." Gwen talked.

"Oh yes, Benjamin Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson. Yes you are in different programs." The lady notified, Ben looked and her name tag read Trixie. She began, "Jullie! We have a new recruit for you."

Entered Trixie, she was a short black hair, around her twenties, and tall. She waved at Ben, he waved back, Gwen turned to Ben surprised a girl looked and waved at him.

She bent down so her face was leveled with him. "Hi there, you'll be joining me. In the 'Game Zion', that's where all the boys normally go to have fun."

Before Ben knew anything he followed Jullie.

"Where's he going?" Gwen spoke up.

"Oh don't worry honey. He's going to his program building." Trixie advised. "You see, there are 3 buildings each holding 3 different activities. Your cousin is in #3: games. You're #2: archery, horseback riding and art.

Trixie called in another employee, to lead Gwen to her destination, her name was Jennifer. She came out of double, headed towards Trixie, and got informed. They walked towards a long hallway, reminded Gwen of the motel, and went through the door. They were outside, 4 quarter parts: the left corner was archery, the right corner was horseback riding, and the upper left and right corner was filled with sports equipment and guys.

* * *

Ben and Jullie came upon building #3. They went in the entrance, more doors approached, and finally they meet they're match. Ben heard laughter, happiness, and best of all the sound of games. Ben ran ahead of Jullie and bust through the double door. Like Gwen's courtyard there was 4 quarters: the Wii, the Xbox, PlayStation, and the old arcade machines.

"Hey kid." A boy called to Ben and walked towards him. "Hi I'm Eddie. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I'm Ben." Ben greeted back.

Just then Jullie entered the double doors, approaching Ben.

"Ok sweetie, you'll be here for a minimum of a hour and a half." She told. "Your cousin is dismissed later than you, so you'll have to wait. Now have fun and make friends. Bye."

"Bye gorgeous." called Eddie.

After meeting and fully introducing each other, Ben became friend with Eddie. They played Sumo Slammers for 20 minutes and got bored after being defeated 6 times. Eddie suggested they go on Wii but there was long line, Xbox as well. So they went old style, and joined some other two kids on foosball, they ended up winning 2-5 matches. They were kicked out when Ben twisted the knob hard, and caused the soccer ball to fly, hitting one kid.

They started running, Eddie lead them to the other side of the section. They panted and hide behind a hallway when they passed.

"Ha-ha. That was close, nice shot by the way." Eddie laughed.

"Thanks." Ben chuckled.

* * *

(Same time all of the above happened but Gwen's version.)

Gwen entered got informed the same news Ben received. She left the helper and joined the archers. She grabbed and bow: nocked the arrow, arrow up, elbow, draw and anchor, then shoot.

"Bull's eye!" she cheered.

"Wow. You must be a natural or you done this before." Aid a brunette approaching. "Hi I'm Nicole; I love archery and like graphic tees."

"I've done this before. Hey I'm Gwen; I like archery and president of the computer club."

"Cool, I love computer." Nicole smiled.

Gwen walked with Nicole for 20 minutes enjoyed all the activities and even beaten a record. They laughed, giggled, and talked. Unlike Gwen Nicole had long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore red. They became the best of buddies in a short period of time. They played archery most of the time, enjoying beating each other to the center. They walked toward a water fountain for a drink, and then heard a _click_. It came from a dark haired girl, younger then both of them; she was bundled in her sweater. Her name was Julia; Nicole advised Gwen that she was nuts and weird.

"No one's weird or crazy, just maybe alone." Gwen stated. "Hey there are you okay?"

She approached the child and bent down to his/her height.

Julia starred at Gwen, and spoke…

"You're cousin is next, they've picked him out already."

"What? Who?" Gwen looked confused

"I told you she was nuts." Nicole interrupted.

"I'm not nuts, I'm cursed. Knowing who is next." Julia disagreed. "What happened with Lucy? She was next but no one believed me or my brother. I inform the girls, him the boys."

"Oh be quiet already. Come on Gwen." Nicole demanded.

Gwen was being pulled by her arm. So she was heading off until…

"Ben is next. Don't let him got to the tree or forest. They'll spot him." She continued. "When a mark appears on his right arm, the shape of a distorted line. That is when you take action."

Just then a whistle was blown. Nicole wasn't in sight. Some employers went near Julie and tried taking her away. She struggled to get free, but with no luck.

"Look for the symptoms, it well help him." She apprised.

Her voice trailed away and disappeared through the double doors.

"She knew my cousin's name. How?" Gwen inquired, folding her arms then sitting down.

"She's insane. Don't worry about it." Nicole assured.

Nicole got closer to Gwen and sat next to her. Gwen thought about what Julia said and asked.

"Who's Lucy?"

"Lucy? She was an attender her: blonde, funny, smart, and beautiful."

"What happened?"

"She disappeared. No one has ever found, just scrap of evidence was left behind: a torn piece of her sleeve."

"No body, no murderer, no other evidence."

"No, nope, and nada, that's all. She changed on her few days; she turned completely inside-out. She was rude, aggressive, clueless…"

"How was she clueless?"

"She didn't remember a lot of things. A rumored passed that she killed a bird and kept the remains in a stick-mud next, under her bed. She even began to sleepwalk at night. A completely different person, with a thunder bolt shape mark. She didn't like it when I spoke to guys or other girls."

"She was territorial."

"Yeah and she was hungry for meat. That's all I can remember and she had a 4 bumps on her leg that itched her, and started bleeding when she touched it."

"Whoa… Harsh stuff, she changed completely."

"Yeah she really wanted to go to that tree. She drew it on every page of her notebook."

The girls stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then Gwen spoke up asking Nicole if she wanted to go archer or horseback riding. She agreed and the most of the time left was spent quiet and awkward. The few minute to spare and that's when everything went back to place.

The time flew Ben waited for his 10 year old girl cousin on front of the building. He refused to stay inside due to some kids being jerks and others being ridiculous.

"Come on Gwen hurry up. Why won't time pass by?" He spoke to himself.

A thump was heard and it spooked Ben, a piece of a broken tile fell from the roof. Ben looked up and spotted nothing, he ignored. Ben didn't notice but from the top of the roof was a not humanoid creature: the one from the burrow, watching down at him.

**Was it awesome or what? I spooked myself.**

**I don't own Ben 10 and the characters.**

**Thank You and Bye!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	4. Where's Ben

Chapter 4: Where's Ben

"Mmm…" Ben stuck his tongue out, on the kids inside.

Two younger kids, tapped on the window, annoying him. They mimicked Ben's move: sticking out tongue, blowing raspberries, and pulling their under eyelids down. They added to it. Sticking out their tongues and pulling the point of their noses up, making it look like a pig's snout.

It only passed about 10 minutes since dismissal and Gwen was still inside. Her class dismisses 30 minutes later than his. _We are going to have to fix that, _he thought. Tap! Tap! He turned his attention to the younger ones once more. They continued their attempts and so did he. He turned and ignored again but it didn't last long. He had the feeling of them staring at him. He turned.

They were gone… Nope they were busted by Trixie. Ben quickly turned away, hoping she didn't notice. She noticed and heard the muffled call of his name. He began walking closer to his left nut then heard footsteps approaching, getting louder by the second.

"Man. I can't get in trouble now." He warned himself.

He began running, the rest if he block. Turned on the corner and stopped. Ruff! Bark! He stopped in front of a pet shop, the window displayed with puppies. Three puppies in a contained see through box. Ben recognized what dogs they were: husky pups.

Two of them played, wrestling one another. One was alone, facing down, his head lying on his chest.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Ben asked not really waiting for an answer.

The puppy looked up at him then away. They puppy's expression seemed as he just noticed something. He turned again quickly looked pas Ben's head, up on the roof, of the building on the other side. The pup started barking at the sight. Ben turned to its view and spotted nothing. He faced it again. They met face-to-face; the puppy's eyes looked frightened. From the reflection of the pup's eye, Ben spotted it, the thing it starred at carefully. The thing starred at the pup and then noticed Ben and met eyes with him. Ben blinked, and then turned: the figure disappeared.

The puppy began whimpering and shivering. Its pupils grew big, worrying Ben. He backed away afraid the puppy sat there straight up. As if it was frozen or paralyzed. The other two approached, noticing the terrified pup. They starred at and then at Ben, they started barking viciously. Even began growling at him.

An employer heard the racket and rushed to check. She noticed Ben and waved an angry fist, shouting "Hey!" He panicked and ran the rest of the street from the corner. Disappearing from view, the employer continued. He checked on the pups, and noticed one laid there, with the other two snuggling on him. She went for pick; the puppy's temperature was cold and decreased every second. She called the clinic, only to be disappointed. The puppy was already gone.

* * *

Gwen came through the double doors walked down the hallway, only to be met with an empty room. Ben was in no sight. She walked towards Trixie and asked if she has seen him. Her reply: no.

Other words that came out instead, about of how immature he was and the noise he made, exaggerating all of it. Gwen rolled her eyes, _Come on doofus. First day here and already you're a bad spirit. _ She thanked her for the information and left the building.

She walked and keeps her eyes out for any dweebs. No sign of anything, she mistaken someone from him, due to his hair. The clothes totally different she should've noticed that. She walked through the crowds…

"Wow. For 11 o'clock in the morning there's a bunch of people. I'm never going to find him."

* * *

Ben panted and shoved through the crowd. More like pushing himself through. He walked to the motel's entrance…

"Maybe Gwen thought for a first and proposed that I went back to the motel. I am a genius."

From the corner of his eyes he noticed a figure. It went deeper on the forest, he followed with no thought.

The thing led him to the tree. He came closer and closer to the hole that lay underneath.

He watched the burrow dizziness filled him from the height inside. He leaned closer. His eyes never blinked just starred.

Grrr… was the last sound Ben heard before everything went black.

* * *

Gwen searched all over town for her brunette cousin. She finally arrived at the motel, entered the main office, asked but to no avail. Ben was not seen. She headed to the room they resided in. The room was inane no Grandpa at sight.

"Why do you have to be such a pee-brain?" She referred to Ben; taking out her phone, dialing Grandpa's number, and turning on the computer.

Beep!

"Hello Grandpa"

"Gwen, where are you?"

"At the motel."

"Are you with Ben?"

"No. Btw it's his entire fault."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He wasn't at the programs front desk, no one was actually there but Trixie."

"An employee."

"More like the manager."

"I'll keep an eye out for Ben. He might be somewhere fighting an alien."

"Okay, I'll be here. To see if he returns."

"Stay safe bye."

"Bye."

Day turned into night. Gwen watched cartoons, Ben's favorites. She was worried; she hasn't had any contact with Ben or her grandfather. A banging came from outside, she went to check it out. The bang came from the backyard, near the fence that separates the condos from the woods.

She hopped the fence and approached the woods, seeing a figure; the size and shape of the dweeb that has gone missing, yelling his name. But suddenly a din was heard inside the condo.

She ran to the sound. Hopped the fence again, draw neared the condo, and entered. On the floor was a trail of red-blackish muddy footsteps. She came in; the footsteps continued following them she paid no attention to what is in front.

Bang! She hit her head on the men's bathroom door. The shower was running…

"_Knock. Knock. _Grandpa is that you_?"_ she inquired, to no response. "Hello?" she began wobbling the knob.

"It's me." Ben spoke up in a faint whisper, sounded in pain.

"Ben! Ben… dweeb where were you?"

"I got lost." He said faintly then grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to call Grandpa and inform him of your return."

Gwen walked to the counter and picked up her cellphone and dialed.

"Hey Grandpa, Ben returned."

"Okay sweetie, I'll be right there."

Inside the shower Ben's bath water turned to a bloody red into a dark oily black, going down the drain pipe.

* * *

**That's all. I know short. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Thank You and Bye**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	5. The Night and Day

Chapter 5: The Night and Day

"Okay, you seem fine Ben." Grandpa Max said to his grandson.

After the whole Ben's missing situation, neither talk. Grandpa spoke up asking the two what they wanted to eat. Gwen aid pizza, Ben didn't respond just sat on the couch watching the TV screen.

Ordering pizza and waiting, Gwen told her grandfather about her day. Accept for the crazy girl that informed her Ben's future. He smiled, relief she had a good time. Then asked Ben…

"How was the program?"

"…fine."

The ten year old responded sounding tired. He got to a much comfortable position and then fell asleep.

"What's his problem?" Gwen asked.

"Just tired, maybe rough day."

"Sorry. He maybe went looking for me, since I didn't come out yet."

"When you found Ben, how was he?"

"I don't know, he was in the shower."

Grandpa Max nodded.

"That's weird." Gwen said.

"Why?" Grandpa questioned.

"Cause' Ben doesn't bath."

They both chuckled after the comment she made. The phone rang, startling Ben and waking him from his sleep. The manager from the motel called informing them that their pizza has arrived. Max exit the door leaving the two alone.

"Help me with setting the table. Wait its pizza, never mind." Gwen forgot.

She was expecting to hear Ben reply or make fun of her. Nothing… all he did was got up and headed to the bathroom.

Grandpa entered the room, with the pizza box in his hands. Gwen and him cut the pizza in eight slices, some for tomorrow. Ben exited the bathroom.

"Here Benjamin, better come fast: before it gets cold." Grandpa acquaints.

"Not hungry." Ben said softly.

"But, you didn't eat anything doofus." Gwen remarked.

With those words, Ben walked closer and sat on the couch, ignoring them the rest of the night.

* * *

The two ten year olds woke up the next morning, again from the sound of the alarm clock. The two got dress and ready for the programs. Neither of them spoke too each other, Gwen attempted but failed.

This time grandpa dropped them off and will pick them up. He was worried due to Ben's absence yesterday. Ben hasn't eaten or spoken until then. He dropped them off and waved goodbye.

After leaving the building he went to a nearby store. Buying groceries for today dinner and buying bandages. When Ben woken this morning he noticed a large, distorted line, cut on his right arm bleeding. Ben didn't advise him but he will, or he was too afraid to.

All morning Ben was shakily, always looking all sides. He held his cut the whole time. Grandpa noticed it when held the door for Gwen, entering the long hallway. Walking through the aisles, finding what he needed, and then finding an unexpected item.

In the section with magazines, novels, and newspapers; stand out an article. About the motel: 'The Old Willow' and the tree in the forest: the abnormal tree. The newspaper was month old news.

The article read:

**Disaster Occurs in Willows**

**Local family found dead, on 'The old Willow' forest. Family recognized as the Johnson: Mother; Sarah Johnson, Father; John Johnson, Daughter; Lucy Johnson, Son; Billy Johnson, and Brother; Jason Johnson, **

**"Tragic the family was found in different places" reported Chris Stevens. "The mother and father found at motel room, Jason Johnson was found at forest outside motel, near tree. Shotgun found at hand. Billy Johnson only living member, seemed traumatized sitting at sit near window in 'The Old Willow's' main center. Lucy Johnson body never found. But scrap of evidence on tree a piece of cloth and initials. **

**Page 4 continued.**

"Tragic story the Johnson very nice family. Came from out state to visit." Spoke a woman from behind Grandpa.

"You know them?" he inquired.

"Yes. Darling family, the Lucy girl was marvelous with her little brother. They attended my job place 'New Sunny.'"

"Oh… my grandkids attend there."

"Marvelous maybe I'll see them sometime. I'm Madeline Shorter, Mattie for short."

"Max Tennyson." He introduced and they shook hands.

Time went along; the two finished their groceries, and left the store. Mattie talked about the town and the tragic story of the Johnson family. They sat at a nearby bench and began conversing.

* * *

Gwen walked with Nicole finishing the archery practice, horseback riding practice, and art lessons. They were called to deliver something to building #3 at 'Game Zion'.

"Hey isn't that where your cousin is?" Nicole requested.

"Yeah… Can I tell you something?" Gwen spoke.

She nodded.

"Julia was right. Something happened to my cousin yesterday, I don't know what."

"Julia is a nut ball. She maybe planned everything out."

"Yeah but my cousin had the mark. And he hasn't eaten and being way paranoid."

They entered the 'Game Zion'. Gwen noticed Ben as soon as she entered; he was sitting down near a dark-haired boy, obviously having a conversation. She followed Nicole and the employers, placing the packages were they belong, and then exiting. Before they could Gwen walked towards Ben but stopped by Nicole.

"No, you don't interrupt boys talking. Come on." She invited.

* * *

Time passed and it was dismissal. Ben was already out and waiting for Gwen but with Eddie. She came out of the double doors and spotted him and Ben.

"Hello cuz'" Gwen waved, "And cuz's friend."

"Hello beautiful. I'm Eddie." He put his hand out.

Gwen smiled. A low growl came from Ben's throat as he saw his cousin shake his friend hand. Ben cut in and separated the two…

"Grandpa's outside." Ben spoke.

"Bye Eddie." Gwen smiled.

Ben held his cousin's arm and almost literally dragged her out. Giving Eddie a cold stare…

"Stay away from her." Ben mouthed to him and he left.

He was territorial.

* * *

**I know short. But I couldn't think of anything else and my programs almost on. Sorry =(**

**Thank You and Bye **

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	6. The Symptoms

Chapter 6: Symptoms

Ben and Gwen entered the RV; Grandpa Max was talking in phone. He smiled and waved, Gwen waved back. After finishing his conversation, he hung up, and motioned Ben to come over. He did, sat down on the passenger's seat, and buckled himself. They started driving. On a red light, Grandpa Max took out a box of bandages, from the groceries. Ben stretched his scraped arm and Grandpa healed it.

"What happened there?" Grandpa asked.

"I got hurt." Ben answered.

"How? You didn't have that this morning."

Ben shrugged and started scratching the injury.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine, just an injury, right?"

The ride was quiet from then on. Gwen used her laptop, searching up Lucy's story. She found it in an article from 'OMG gosh!' A magazine of the town, she read in her mind.

**Gwen's reading:**

"Lucia Johnson next victim of strange predator: family dead at scene, and one sole survivor. Although body never found, police indicate it's a murder attack, due to the parents being stabbed. People believe they **were **attacked but by some animal. Parents were found with bite marks and missing pieces. Jason Johnson, uncle, found bitten at neck and bottom left leg, shot-gun at hand. Billy Johnson, brother, found shriek on terror sitting in a nearby window; now in mental hospitals due to fiction responds and made up information.

Could this be a normal cannibal murderer, an animal attacked, or another Joey Stan story? Will Lucy's body and other kids suffering the same thing like be found? How long will this go on? Are we safe?

Similar: Initial's found at tree and body never found.

**Finished Reading**

"How interesting" Gwen spoke up.

"What is?" Grandpa Max inquired wondering.

"An article I read, about a missing girl."

"How is that interesting?" Ben spoke.

"Her body was never found." Gwen continued.

The drive and silence continued. Ben noticed they passed the motel and looked over to Grandpa Max.

"You passed it."

"I know, we're going to a park. Get some fresh air."

Grandpa then parked the car in front of a house. The house was unknown to both Gwen and Ben. Grandpa then told Ben to sit with Gwen in the counter. He did. Gwen watched from the outside window a woman about his age, entered the passenger seats door. Grandpa greeted the woman then introduced her to them. Gwen waved and smiled, acted politely to the new guest.

Time had passed and Gwen read the last if the articles. Grandpa and the woman, Mattie, chatted along. Ben looked out the window noticing the long, boring drive. Gwen closed the laptop and noticed her cousin slowly fading away to sleep. His eyelids closed, head slowly going down, but awaken from the radio being turned on. _Ben hasn't been himself lately. Hasn't eaten or annoyed me_, Gwen was thinking.

"So… Eddie he's a nice guy."

"Yeah sure…"

"Very sweet, called me beautiful" Then smiled and chuckled.

"This was his last day." Ben informed sounding rather annoyed with her words.

"Really?, aww… He was nice I wanted to get to know him."

Ben licked his dry lips and spoke, "I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you eat earlier?"

"Not hungry."

The conversation stopped from then on. Gwen looked out the window for the rest and yawned, Ben managed to fall asleep. Gwen saw her sleeping cousin and became tired as well, eyelids becoming heavy and drifting off.

* * *

They arrived at their destination; Grandpa unbuckled and went to wake up his grandchildren. Gwen slept heavily, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and then smiling. For Ben, not so much: he moved his headed from left to right, shaking it slowly, eyes closing too much pressure then opening. Grandpa stared at him worried for he was becoming pale and his injury started bleeding once again. He kneeled in and shakes the shoulders of them both to awaken. Gwen woke up gently and Ben startled.

"Don't worry Ben, it's just me." Grandpa assured.

Ben inhaled then exhaled deeply and Gwen smacked her lips. Both had dried lips, so Mattie came in and handed each a bottle of water. Gwen hopped off the car and Ben followed behind, coming to an evening sky. Sun still up but temperature not exactly cold but cool. There were kids playing in the parks playgrounds, people fishing, some bike riding, and other skateboarding or other type of wheels.

Grandpa told them they were going to have a Bar-B-Q, after that they will enjoy the views of the park, and then go bike riding. Gwen smiled a big one, hugged him, and then thanked him. Ben stood there quiet, not acting like Ben just staring at the woods, on the left. Gwen tapped Ben and gestured him to follow her, he did, and left to the playground. Kids scream and laughing sounds coming closer and closer.

Gwen ran in, went for the swing sets, before anyone else and enjoyed. She asked Ben to what playground equipment wills he go on, he shrugged. A kid came off next to Gwen's swing set and Ben sat there replacing him. Gwen enjoyed the height of her swing, she felt as she could fly, and touch the sky. As she swung she spotted Ben on his, doing nothing but looking into the forest. She slowed down and looked over to him. He scratched his bandage with an irritating look, but not turning away from his view.

"Are you okay?"

"... Great."

"What happened there?"

"I don't know… cut."

"How?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Sorry." She backed up due to his attitude change, "Do you want to have a swinging competition?" She continued trying to light up the mood.

He stared ahead, continued scratching, after those words Ben got up and walked away. Gwen looked surprised to the sudden change of events. She got annoyed and followed.

"What was that?"

"…Nothing."

"I'm I a bother."

"Can you leave me alone?"

"No, Ben is there something bothering you?"

"No…"

"Are you sure? You're not yourself lately."

"Again with the questions." He trailed off

She inhaled then exhaled, "Hey!"

Now Ben was really irritating her. He became so obnoxious lately, so rude, so… aggressive. She paused and remembered what Julia said, the crazy girl from the program. She went after him…

"No it can't be true. Ben's not changing he's just tired. Nothing's going to happen to him."

When she looked up, Ben was out if sight. She stopped and looked around for him… nothing. She started speed walking, then jogging, and landed up on the other side if the playground.

"Ben!" She called.

Nothing… kids stared at her then away. One kid approached.

"Yes." He looked up obviously not him.

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for my cousin called Ben."

"Oh… Is that him?" he pointed to a kid on the bench.

She saw him; it was him "Yes thank you."

Gwen waved goodbye and headed towards his direction. He stared down at the ground, sniffing, and swinging his legs.

"Ben…" She said softly.

He didn't answer.

She sat down next to him, but then he moved away.

"What's wrong?"

"It… hurts..." He said voice breaking.

"Your arm?" she reached towards it.

He nodded and moved it away. Ben wasn't usually the one to cry, seeing he like this concerned her. She taunt of a way to ensure him.

"Come on Grandpa Max will heal it."

"No he won't."

"Why not? He has more bandages and stuff."

"Because he made it worse, the scent is stronger. They'll find me faster."

"Who will find you?"

He gasped then got up and started running, he headed towards the woods.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled worried and started following.

Ben just continued Gwen closely behind. They drew close to the woods, but before they could enter Ben made a quick turn to right. Gwen followed but ended up tripping on her own feet. She got right up and started running again, at faster rate.

"Not funny Ben!" She yelled through breath.

He stopped entering the bathroom. Gwen stood there, just waiting for him to exit. The door opened only to reveal a totally different man or boy to come out. After some time, her phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gwen darling it's me, Mattie. Using your grandpa's phone… he told me to tell you guys that the grill is finish with your food."

"Okay will be right there. Bye and thank you." She hung up.

He banged the door and called Ben's name. He didn't answer; she had to go inside. Making sure the cost was clear, she went in. Ben was a stall.

"Hey come out doofus! It's time to eat." She banged.

"Okay…" He came out, his skin looking paler than before.

Gwen noticed he removed his bandage from the wound; it was in a distorted line shaped. The blood... dry and a black color.

"You do notice you're in the men's bathroom right?" Ben smiled.

"Because of you." she shouts with attitude.

"Me?" He placed his hand on his chest, "When?"

"Don't act clueless, let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the picnic sight, their Grandpa and Mattie sat at the table: eating already. Ben and Gwen sat next to each other, on another kitchen table. Plates placed at their positions and lemonade served. Gwen ate her food calmly due to the running she felt as to vomit. While Ben ate in an animal manner way as though starved.

* * *

**Okay so notice the symptoms. By the way Ben was staring at that humanoid figure, while Gwen swing, and the thing was calling out to him. But Gwen was there so he couldn't go.**

**Bye and Thank you!**

**I don't own none characters or Ben 10.**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	7. The Unknown Place

Chapter 7: The Unknown Place

"Thanks Grandpa, we had a lovely time." Gwen smiled, coming out of the bathroom - with a freshly cleaned mouth.

"Nice to hear it Gwen. How about you Ben?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah it was cool." Ben agreed and climbed into the sofa bed, he slept in.

"Okay, great to hear you guys had fun. Now time for bed, we had fun but you both have to wake up early tomorrow." Grandpa Max stated.

"Yes Grandpa." Gwen glanced at him and headed towards her bed, resting her head on her pillow.

* * *

**Gwen **

I woke up the next morning, for some reason my head throbbing in pain. I looked around -feeling dizzy- and tried standing up, wobbling the whole time. I noticed I woke up in the middle of nowhere, in the woods. I noticed something familiar in the place a remained, the unusual tree. The tree was thinner than the last time I remembered.

As I stared into the bark, I noticed weird markings on it. I observed closer and began tracing my finger. When I traced I noticed these markings weren't... markings but letters.

"(Traces) John... (Traces) Alice... (Traces) Simon... These letters together spell words, well names." I look up and noticed the increase of names, some repeated, on this abnormal tree.

There was over than 200 markings on the one side and many more on the others. I traced some more, curiously of what they spelled. I walked around 2 more of the sides, about to head off for another until...

"Lucy?"

The name caught my attention right away. Above her names was one I couldn't believe was there. How could it be there?

B-E-N

How could Ben's name be there? He never went near this tree and beside it was a bloody handprint, that looked merged on, and as if something was hauling someone away. This someone refused to go but with no luck, of getting out of it.

"But why would Ben's name be there?" I repeatedly asked myself, tracing the in lines.

I backed up and decided to find my way back to the motel. But bumped into something behind... I turned... and regretted it. I let out a horrifying scream and ran the opposite direction. As fast as can, and as soon as I can.

That _thing_ I saw, (whatever I saw) must have taken me here to this unknown place. The thing had no eyes or nose, just a mouth...no lips, teeth exposed. The body looked like an insect, mostly resembled a flea. Eight arms, color plain white, and little hairs standing up. It stood in hind legs, approximately 6 feet, taller than I. Looking down at me, and its body was slim and slender, and its head oval and diamond-ish looking.

As I ran, as fast as my legs can go I stumbled. From a stupid rock, I heard sinister whispers approaching, and as I turned my head... I saw it standing there with two things beside it.

_Great it brought company_, I thought and continued running.

Before I could continue my run for freedom, I yelped and fell upon a deep dark (looked bottomless) hole.

Darkness surrounded me as I fell. I screamed for my dear life but stopped when I noticed it didn't end. As I floated/fell in the pitch darkness, above fell some sort of light. I grabbed on to it, opened my head in the first sight... I saw was a girl. I shouted from fear and shocked; the girl was not alive but died. Wrapped around plastic and looked like a human burrito.

I swished the light source from left to right, another mistake, and saw even more dead bodies... dead children bodies: a terrible sight of boys and girls, wrapped up and dead. Each had resembled another by marks on their forehead and wore shorts and a t-shirt. I approached a girl and noticed she had a distorted line on her arm, another one with the same mark, and another one as well.

All the children seemed to have the same mark, a distorted line or a thunder bolt shape. The girls actually had the thunder bolt and the boys the distorted line, as I have noticed. The kids seemed older or even younger than Ben and myself. On the legs each kid, I checked, had 3 bumps, with blood coming out. The wrapped around plastic, pressured the bumps, which caused the blood.

For some odd reason, I help back my tears: tears that wanted to be release, but didn't have the chance. I didn't understand the fact, either I wanted to be brave for the fact or I was afraid something will happen.

As I floated for a few more minutes in darkness and silence, my attention came above. Something was falling above... well someone. Another body joining this appalled collection in inky darkness. As the wrapped up figure came closer and closer, I shut my eyes not wanting to see another death.

Curiosity filled my mind and when I opened my eyes, I saw her. The wrapped up plastic was a girl with a very familiar face...

"Lucy?" I asked my again, the sight of the blonde falling down beside me.

I gave up, began sobbing and started yelling Ben and Grandpa Max's name: hoping that one will respond and come help me, rescue me from this tortured hole. No one heard and no one replied or came for my needs. I continued to fall in pitch darkness with agony in my body.

I looked over to the blonde; she looked exactly as much as her photos online and in the newspaper. The difference between her and the photos was the clothing: she wore a dress that had mud and blood on it, her hands scratched, and twigs in her hair.

The three bumps on her leg remained. As well as the thunder bolt shape mark. She was pale and bruised on her other leg and face and a deep cut on her forehead. I looked and prayed she is resting in peace, for the rest as well.

My attention was drawn back to beneath my feet. The bottomless pit wasn't bottomless after all, the exit was worse than the entrance. Down below was a strange black liquid, looked like oil or worse tar. It was coming closer by the second; every time I blinked it resembled a video passing.

I inhaled deeply and- believe it or not- splashed into the black fluid, the bodies falling with me, Lucy falling with me. _Gross_, I thought and swan back to shore. As I did reappear up to air all around me fell thousands of lifeless children. Splashing into the dark liquid and sinking in.

"Uh! (Gasped and coughing) What is this?"

"Where ever I am I want to escort myself out."

I swam to shore, arrived and flopped down to the sand. I think it was sand it was soft but gray. Everything here was lifeless and colorful less, the plants were black and some white but all died. The sand was gray and the grass a few feet away was gray and black with red splattered on.

I stand and looked around, nothing was in sight. Nothing I knew was in sight but the lifeless colors and bodies. I saw a shadow the same figure of BEN! It was Ben he maybe ended up stranded or whatever happened. I began walking slowly and then called out Ben, he didn't answer. As I was about to pick up my pace, I froze in spot, by the cold touch on my ankle, of hand gripped on. I stumbled suddenly by the grab of my ankle, falling to my stomach, I got dragged. I gripped on anything available to free myself of the grasped, and run away towards my ten year-old cousin, but with no avail of freedom.

I was being dragged towards the unknown black liquid, and as turned to see my captor, it was none only but the... dead children.

As well as Lucy dragging me in.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. A month :O **

**I'm very shocked, anyways sorry but here it was the new chapter up.**

**I don't own Ben 10 and the characters.**

**Thank You and Bye!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


End file.
